Running
by Thefireflies
Summary: Fallowing the travels of a young musician as she tries to leave the past behind. Will she find someone who can show her that she doesn't need to run anymore? Or will she continue to move through towns and slip through peoples lives like the wind. OCxunknown
1. Introduction

Introduction.

It was late October, and hushed voices argued on a city street, the sounds of sirens and cars zooming by in the background. A sudden cry burst out as a sharp slap was heard echoing down the alley way. Apologies quickly fallowed, but it was too late. A young woman had left her male companion and was sprinting blindly through the weaving city streets until her eyes met the familiar sight of home… even if it wasn't much of one. Her breathing was quick as she climbed the stairs to the fifth floor as quickly as she could. Her shaking hands tried to open the locked apartment door. As the door swung open with a creek, she went in like a hurricane, grabbing a gym bag and throwing clothes in as she wiped the tears away that had finally started to fall. Walking by a mirror she nearly choked. The creature staring back at her had windblown hair, red and watery eyes, and pale skin… but what stood out most was the large red mark forming where he had hit her.

Turning away, she felt anger fill her heart. She threw the pictures of the "happy" looking couple off the wall and watched the memories shatter into millions of pieces. Wreaking havoc on the apartment, she was finally done, and looked satisfied at her work. She left everything he owned perfectly fine so that he couldn't sue her, but everything else that had been hers was either wrecked or in one of 3 bags she had on her shoulder. Grabbing her guitar case, she slammed the door behind her, and ponded down the steps and out the front door.

Looking around, she spotted him just before he spotted her. Turing the other way, she tried to walk calmly so not to draw attention.

"Charlotte!"

She was unsuccessful. Taking off into a sprint she managed to jump into a cab and yell "Drive!" as the cab took off leaving the man's shrinking form behind as she sped off into the night. Calming her nerves, she said "To the ferry terminal please."

After paying the cab, she went up to the station, asking the attendant "What's the next boat to leave?"

"The midnight ferry" the attendant responded, looking confused at someone being there so late, "but that's in fifteen minutes. It makes three stops. One in Flower Bud Village, the next is Waffle town, then Mineral town."

"That's fine" Charlotte snapped, handing over her credit card. Price didn't matter at this point. She just had to get away. The ticket was printed and passed to her as she took off to the ferry, making it on the boat at the last second. Looking around, she seen only a few people. Going to her cabin, she fixed herself up. Her hair curled around her face and her violet eyes looked tired. Washing her face as she imagined the mark could be covered by makeup in the morning. Crawling into the small bed, she fell asleep hoping for a better tomorrow, as the soft movement of the ship rocked her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Running

Chapter 1: Welcome to the New World

The boats horn went off loudly, waking Charlotte with a start. She opened her eyes fully and took in her surroundings, unfamiliar in the morning light. Throwing back the thin blankets of her cot, she unsteadily walked to the small washroom. Looking in the mirror, she cringed. The bruise was developing to quite a nasty spot. Though, it probably didn't help that she was covered in a layer of sweat. Stepping lazily into the shower, she washed herself down and scrubbed her hair. Feeling the stress of the night before come back all at once, she gasped on a sob before she even realized it was there.

Panic attacks. They had run in her family. Thinking of them, they were probably wondering where she was. Charlotte had always called her mother around ten o'clock each morning to chat about life; not that she ever mentioned how Henry had treated her.

Henry. The name suddenly making her feel sick, and throwing her right back into her panicked state. She had met him in their second year of university. He was studying business, as she studied art and music. They had gone through all the normal steps of dating, so it wasn't like he had always been so heartless. It only started a few months after they moved in together. He would throw tantrums and scream at her. She always made excuses for him. Stressful day at work, lost a business deal, failed computer in the middle of a project, mismatched pair of socks… sure, they might not have been the real issue, but she always came up with possibilities, never wanting him to be at fault. He would apologize most times, and tell her how much he loved her. After that things would be fine for a few weeks… but then weeks turned to days, and pretty soon it was a daily event. Still, she had never imagined he would physically hit her. But he did- and that was the last straw.

Now here she was, gasping for breath in a small shower on her way to God-knows-where.

_Where was she anyways?_

Getting out of the shower once her breathing had calmed, she pulled on a knit sweater, some jeans and a pair of riding boots. The weather had been cold lately on account of the seasons changing… autumn was almost here. Her brown hair was dried and held back with a hairband, curling slightly, falling about halfway down her back. Now it was time for the tricky part- covering the mark on her cheek. Pulling out her foundations and concealers, she managed to turn the bruise into a faint mark, which could pass as a shadow in the right lighting.

Getting her things set, she carried her bag up to the deck of the boat as the ferry horn went off again. Happy chatter filled the air, as apparently people were preparing to get off at the island they were approaching.

"It's so exciting! I can't wait to see Waffle Town for myself!" said one passerby.

"Waffle Town…" Charlotte repeated under her breath. This would be a fine place to start. Stopping at the on-board ATM, she took out everything in her account. There was no point in leaving much of a trail behind. She put the money firmly in her wallet, and kept some in her pocket for easy access as well.

The boat horn went off again as they pulled up to the dock. People were preparing to go ashore, buzzing happily amongst themselves, as Charlotte waited quietly behind the crowd, wondering how this would work out.

"Alright people, we are here. Passengers for Waffle Town may now leave the boat. Thank you for traveling with us." Said a voice over the speaker system. People lurched forward and the boat deck was empty in only a few moments. Timidly, Charlotte began to walk down the plank and onto the docks. The cool air hugged her as she walked towards the village that she seen. She smiled… it was a sweet, quiet place. Nothing like the city… she loved it already. Friendly faces smiled as she passed by. Seeing a short, roundish man walking towards her, she smiled kindly at him, which he quickly returned.

"May I ask you a question?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Of course my dear!" he said in a jolly voice that was louder than she expected. "I'm the mayor here after all, I should be able to help!" She tried to hold back her chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Well I was wondering if there might be a phone that the public could use anywhere around here." She replied, much more comfortable. The man gave off a grandfather-like feel, so she felt calmer around him already.

"Oh, well you could find that at the Brass bar, just over there," He happily pointed to the building across the street from them, seemingly proud of himself. "Just ask Hayden and I'm sure he wouldn't have an issue with letting you use it!"

"Thank you very much!" Charlotte said shaking his hand. "I'm Charlotte by the way."

"Lovely to meet you dear, I'm Mayor Hamilton. Will you be staying with us for long?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

"I'm not sure just yet. It all depends if I can find work and a place to stay." she replied thoughtfully.

"Oh dear, I could help you there!" he said almost too brightly, "I have this farm you see-"

"No no no, no farms" she said laughing. "I'm a musician. I couldn't farm if my life depended on it."

Hamilton's face dropped momentarily. "Well… there might be a room for rent above the bar… but I can't be too sure. That would be up to Hayden. You could speak to him about a job as well. We could use some music at the bar." He mused, "Either way, it's great to have you here Miss. Charlotte!" he said, taking that moment to be on his way.

"Thank you!" Charlotte called after him, making her own way across the street. Walking into the bar, she was struck by how bored everyone looked. Walking up to a young man with strawberry blond hair, she asked "Excuse me, are you Hayden by any chance?" The man looked at her with a surprised look, probably not expecting the disturbance.

"No…" he replied. "I'm Chase. Hayden is just over there." He motioned with his head to a man with a full beard that clashed with his bald head… But she thought it would be best not to mention that…

"Thank you." She said quickly and walked off. Chase watching her go with a look of curiosity on his face.

"She's new…" he whispered under his breath, fascinated with the guitar case that bumped up and down on her back, covered with stickers from large cities.

Making her way to the man who was identified to her, she began to introduce herself. "Hello sir," she said extending a hand, "My name is Charlotte, and Mayor Hamilton pointed me over this way. He said you're the man to ask about a phone?"

Hayden took it, laughing a full and hearty laugh. "Indeed I am! Right this way my dear." He led her to the phone behind the counter. "No charge for a first time use." He said smiling and giving her a friendly wink.

"Thank you very much!" she responded lightheartedly. Picking up the receiver, she punched in the number to her mother's house.

"Hello?" a voice echoed through the phone at her.

"Hi mom." She said, relieved to hear her mother's voice.

"Hello dear. You're calling from a strange number." Her mother said, concerned.

"Oh mom-stop screening your calls," she laughed. "I'm just doing some traveling."

"Oh you and Henry are off adventuring! I remember how your father and I used to do that-"

"No, mom. I left Henry." Charlotte said quickly in a hushed voice.

"What? Why darling?" concern ripe in her mother's voice.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at my old number anymore." She said quickly.

"Ok darling. Are you ok though? Where are you?" the concern now escalating.

"I'm safe mom. I promise. But I need to go. I love you." Charlotte said into the phone.

"Please call me… I love you too dear. Be safe." With that she hung up the phone, and walked back around the counter. Hayden eyed the guitar case curiously.

"You a performer?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am. I play guitar, piano, and I sing." Charlotte said happily, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Will you be in town long?" he questioned, the gears in his head turning.

"Hopefully. If I can find a job and a place to stay." She said, keeping the hope out of her voice.

"Well…. We could use some music in here at night. I couldn't pay much, maybe 10 or so an hour… but you could keep any tips you earn. And there's a small room upstairs. It's not much but it's a place. I could give you a discount for working here.

"That would be wonderful!" she said joyfully.

"Only one thing… I need to know if you're any good. How about you play us a tune now. Sort of like an audition." He said, the look of amusement on his face. Chase looked up from where he was cleaning glasses at the bar, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"With pleasure." Charlotte said putting her bags down in the corner, and taking out her guitar. "Is there anything in particular you would like to hear?" she asked.

Hayden smiled, and said "well I'm a fan of Guns and Roses, if you know who they are...you might be too young." Slightly embarrassed at his choice.

Charlotte chuckled, "Is November Rain ok?"

"November Rain is perfect" He smiled broadly.

Checking the guitar chords, she began with the first few notes, playing with perfection from memory. Glancing at the few spectators, which included Hayden, Chase, and a girl that Charlotte assumed to be Hayden's daughter, she began to sing,

"When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this such a long long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time

to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine"

"That's enough" Charlotte started at the interruption. Hayden looked at her, a very serious look on his face. "You're perfect. We would love you to work here with us." His face became lit up with a large smile.

"Thank you so much!" Charlotte smiled very widely and went to shake Hayden's hand.

"You can start tonight. I'd like you to open with that song. I'll spread the news about our new addition!" Hayden said joyfully, walking out right away, apparently to let people know. The girl who Charlotte had presumed to be his daughter came up at that point.

"You've got some real talent. We're lucky to have you." She said kindly. "Isn't that right chase?" she called over her shoulder to the young man at the counter.

"Yeah…" Chase said, a look of surprise on his face.

"Well that settles it! I'm Kathy by the way!" She said, offering a hand to shake. Charlotte took it graciously. "Sorry that dad skipped out so fast, I'll show you to your room." She added, picking up one of Charlotte's bags.

Leading her upstairs and to a room at the end of the hall, Charlotte took in the room. It was small, but it was sweet. A small bed and some cute furniture. She set down her bags, and Kathy set one on the bed.

"I'll leave you to get settled in." She smiled, leaving the room.

"Thanks!" Charlotte called after her. Putting some of the clothes away in the drawers, she picked out a simple black cocktail dress for tonight, and shook her hair out of the head band. Looking in the mirror, she reapplied some make up and set out to grab some food and a drink. Going downstairs, she met the guy named Chase again, thinking it would be nice to make some conversation.

"Hi…" she said shyly. "Can I buy a drink off you?"

"Sure." Chase said. "What do you want."

"Just some apple juice would be fine." She said taking out some money.

"Alright…" Chase said, cocking an eyebrow. "So what brings you to this town anyways?" He asked, filling the glass.

"I guess you could say that I just needed a change." Charlotte said, taking the glass as it was offered to her. "I needed to find something new."

"And you plan on staying for a while?" Chase asked softly.

"I guess so. I mean I don't see why not." She said, after a moment's thought.

"Well then," He said smiling, "Welcome to the New World."

That night, Charlotte was preparing for her first show, wearing her black dress and a pair of black heals. There were quite a few people in the bar now, all of them excited to see the new resident. She spotted a few people that stood out to her, not for any reason other than they looked strange. One boy even had blue hair, and striking gold eyes.

"What a strange gene pool" she whispered to herself looking at the people crowding in.

"You're up dear." Hayden said as he took the stage. The lights went dim and a few lights were bright over the small stage. "Alright everyone, listen up! Thank you all for coming" His voice boomed through the microphone. "This little lady just moved here, and this is her first night. She's got a lot of talent in her, so give it up for Charlotte!"

Taking a deep breath as unsure clapping erupted through the crowd, she stepped onto the stage, guitar firmly in hand. Pulling up a stool to the mic, she sat and set her guitar on her lap.

"This one was a request from Hayden… This is November Rain." Playing the song in full this time, people were in love. By the end they were hooting and erupting into applause, making Charlotte smile. She continued to play a few more songs, enjoying the music just as much as everyone else.

"She's something isn't she?" Hayden whispered to Chase halfway through her version of Black Velvet.

"Yeah…" Chase whispered back, eyes glued to the singer.

Hayden looked between Chase and Charlotte a few times before smiling and patting him on the shoulder, walking away to pick up some drinks Kathy neglected to deliver on the bar.

By midnight people were starting to leave, but not before throwing some cash into Charlottes tip jar at the edge of the stage. Eventually, she finished her final song and thanked the few that were left for coming. People left and it was just the four, Charlotte, Chase, Hayden, and Kathy to clean the place up. When Charlotte started to pick up glasses on trays, Hayden immediately said "No dear you don't need to do that."

Charlotte gave him a shocked look. "I want to. I should be helping." Hayden smiled fondly at her and left it alone.

When they finally finished, they were exhausted. It was two in the morning and they were ready to collapse.

"Alright kids, go on your way. Work here is done for tonight." Hayden said, already making his way to bed.

Chase looked to Charlotte, smiled and said "I'm glad you're staying." Kathy rolled her eyes and went on her way right after her father, feeling too exhausted for that after the night they had. Charlotte turned to look at him and pushed her hair out of her face for one of the only times that night. Chase gasped. "Charlotte, what happened?"

Charlotte frowned, then remembering she put a hand to her cheek. It was wet with sweat… "Oh, I fell when the boat rocked and hit my face." She said a little too quickly.

"I'll act like that's the truth." Chase said crossing his arms firmly across his chest, giving her a disapproving look.

"It is the truth." She said firmly. Chase sighed and mouthed an 'OK'.

"Have a good night Chase." She said feeling defeated.

"You too Charlotte. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, pulling on a hoodie "And I hope you enjoy the New World." and with that he walked out the door into the cold fall night.

-Thank you for the Review, It made my night and inspired me to finish this chapter. Hope I gave you some insight on Henry!

- for the version of November rain that Charlotte would have sung, look up Sandi Thom's version of the song.

- I have NO rights to any songs or the Harvest Moon Characters.

- Please keep in mind this will be a very different story. I guarantee it won't be a cookie- cutter version. Readers are in for a wild ride.


End file.
